Heureuse
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: Un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de Noël. A l'approche de Noël tous les anciens amis de Poudlard vont se retrouver. Venez découvrir ce qu'ils sont devenus et apprenez en même temps que LA grande nouvelle...


**Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ce petit OS. Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un mini-concours pour Noël. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Hermione se promenait en robe de chambre dans les couloirs. La faim la tenaillait. Il était minuit passé, on était le 24 décembre et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller aux cuisines de Poudlard pour aller chercher un petit quelque chose à manger.

Elle aimait bien les cuisines quoi que tout le monde en pense. Oui elle trouvait cela ignoble ce que les elfes de maison subissaient mais elle ne pouvait qu'aimer l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans les cuisines. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte prête à être assaillie de délicieuses odeurs.

A la place ce fut une armée d'elfes qui se jetèrent violemment sur elle. Elle tenta de reculer mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient trop nombreux.. Ils avaient tous des petits pains recouverts de foie gras qu'ils essayaient de lui faire manger. Elle voulut s'enfuir en courant mais ils étaient partout. Ils étaient en train de la forcer à ouvrir sa bouche pour qu'elle engloutisse tous les petits fours. Hermione avait peur. Elle était en train d'étouffer. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer sous peine de céder à leurs désirs insensés. Ne pouvant plus retenir sa respiration elle ouvrit la bouche et…

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, toute pantelante. Drago à moitié endormi à côté d'elle se tourna vers elle et lui demanda

« tout va bien ?

-Juste un cauchemar.

-D'accord. Dors bien répondit-il en remettant la couverture et se rendormant

-Drago ! Tu pourrais au moins me rassurer !

-Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller les enfants !

-Drago je ne me tairai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas consolée.

-Ce ne sont pas deux mais bien trois enfants que j'ai !

-Drago…

-D'accord, d'accord dit-il en se relevant. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'étais à Poudlard et j'avais faim. J'allais aux cuisines et là les elfes m'attaquaient avec du foie gras ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce moment-là. Hermione avait trente-cinq ans et était terrorisée après un cauchemar pareil ? Vive le courage des Gryffondors ! Hermione avait peur du foie gras ! C'était décidemment la meilleure des blagues ! Quand il allait la raconter à Blaise et Pansy ils n'allaient pas le croire… Drago revint à la réalité lorsqu'Hermione le frappa.

« Tu es vraiment ignoble !

-Ma chérie te rends-tu compte de la situation ?

-Ce n'est pas ridicule !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

-Drago ma peur est tout à fait rationnelle puisque…

-je suis allergique au foie gras et je risque d'en mourir. C'est bien normal qu'en cette période de fêtes j'ai peur grommela Drago en même temps qu'Hermione

-Drago ! S'il te plait !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce je vérifierai pour toi qu'il n'y en a nulle part. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures pour un truc aussi stupide. Maintenant viens me faire un câlin et rendors toi »

Le lendemain matin Drago et Hermione furent réveillés par leurs deux enfants qui n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : partir à la montagne. En effet depuis bientôt dix ans les anciens amis et ennemis de Poudlard avaient décidé de se retrouver tous ensembles pour fêter Noël. Leurs enfants adoraient ce moment tout d'abord parce qu'il avait toujours lieu dans un grand chalet en bois comme dans les contes de fées mais aussi parce qu'il y avait toujours de la neige.

Pour les parents c'était le moment de profiter un peu pour se relaxer. Chaque jour un couple avait en charge tous les enfants. Drago et Hermione réussissait toujours à avoir le premier jour où les enfants étaient très excités et où une simple sortie leur faisait plaisir. En plus ils pouvaient pleinement profiter du confort qu'offrait le chalet après cette première journée.

Hermione se leva les yeux boursouflés après cette nuit mouvementée et alla préparer un petit déjeuner anglais pour toute sa petite famille pendant que Drago allait laver et habiller leur progéniture. Même si Judith avait désormais 7 ans elle aimait toujours autant que son père l'aide à choisir ses vêtements. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que contrairement à Hermione il avait toujours un don certain pour associer les couleurs et les fabriques. Son élégance valait d'ailleurs à de nombreuses étudiantes de Poudlard d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur ou des rythmes cardiaques dégénérés. En effet Drago était le nouveau professeur de potions de Poudlard, un métier qui lui tenait à cœur. Hermione travaillait aussi à Poudlard mais en tant que professeur d'arithmancie.

Ce métier leur permettait de rester en contact avec leurs anciens amis puisqu'ils avaient désormais leurs enfants en cours. Les premiers à avoir un enfant étaient Ron et Lavande. Ginny avait quitté Harry peu après la défaite de Voldemort et vivait depuis une idylle avec Luna. Harry s'était bien vite consolé dans les bras de Pavarti avec qui il avait eu trois filles qui avaient hérité de la beauté indienne de leur mère et des yeux verts de leur père. Leur première fille était en deuxième année et déjà elle faisait tourner bien des têtes.

Drago et Hermione avaient décidé que lorsque leur fille aînée allait entrer à Poudlard ils quitteraient tous les deux leurs postes. Drago irait enseigner à Durmstang et Hermione à Beauxbatons. Cela ne leur poserait pas de problème car ils habitaient déjà en dehors du château, à Pré-Au-Lard. Cela leur permettait d'être proche de leurs élèves et de pouvoir passer toutes leurs soirées avec leurs enfants qui passaient la journée à l'école moldue. Ils avaient décidé de changer d'école afin de ne pas avoir leurs enfants en classe. Cela éviterait les commérages et leur permettrait à tous de se diversifier un peu. Ils avaient déjà prévu MacGonagall de leur plan afin de lui permettre de rechercher le remplaçant idéal.

Une fois que tout le monde eu mangé et fut habillé Hermione se dépêcha de réunir deux ou trois affaires pendant que Drago confectionnait le portoloin qui allait les mener à destination. Quand tout fut prêt ils saisirent le livre qu'avait transformé Drago et se retrouvèrent en Finlande, au bout milieu du montagne. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait le chalet qu'ils avaient loué comme chaque année. Aucune décoration n'était encore mise ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Hermione enjoignît alors à Judith et Alastot, ses deux enfants, de l'aider à décorer la maison pendant que Drago préparait l'intérieur et déballait les valises.

La première chose que les enfants firent fut de choisir le plus grand et le plus beau des sapins de la forêt environnante. Ils rentrèrent bien vite au chaud pour le décorer tandis qu'Hermione s'attelait à la décoration extérieure. Elle était en train de vérifier que les lumières s'allumaient bien comme elle le désirait lorsque Luna et Ginny arrivèrent.

Les deux filles s'empressèrent d'aider Hermione. Dix minutes plus tard elles pénètrent enfin dans le chalet ou Drago les accueillit avec une tasse de chocolat chaud surmonté d'un chamallow pour chacune d'entre elle. Drago porta les bagages des deux filles dans la chambre qui leur était attribuée pendant que les enfants venaient saluer les nouvelles arrivantes.

Bientôt tout le monde fut arrivé, chacun étant accueilli par une tasse de chocolat chaud par Drago. Tout le monde discutait dans le salon agrandi pour l'occasion. Hermione n'avait pas revu Harry et Pavarti depuis la rentrée de septembre car ces derniers avaient décidé de s'installer en inde. Ce fut donc avec joie qu'elle les retrouva et qu'elle s'empressa de leur raconter les prouesses de leur fille. De son côté Drago parlait avec Blaise qui regardait sa femme Pansy essayer de ne pas s'extasier devant chacun des enfants de leurs amis. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants mais ça ne saurait tarder déclarait Blaise à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Les derniers à arriver furent Neville et Hannah. Tout le monde se jeta sur eux quand ils virent qu'Hannah portait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé. Le couple avait gardé le secret afin de faire une surprise à tout le monde et ainsi offrir un beau cadeau de Noël à leur groupe d'amis.

La journée passa bien vite pour Hermione et Drago car ils avaient promis de s'occuper des enfants de tout le monde. La soirée leur parut donc bien longue car ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : se coucher. Mais Ron était en train de raconter un match qu'il avait vu pour des sélections et il était captivant comme toujours. En effet, suite à une mauvaise blessure, Ron n'avait pu être joueur de Quidditch professionnel et avait décidé d'être commentateur sportif à la place. Un métier qui lui correspondait très bien surtout que Lavande était elle aussi dans le journalisme.

Le week-end fila en un rien de temps tellement tous avaient d'anecdotes à raconter. Ils avaient tous choisis des métiers différents mais ils avaient su conserver leur amitié. Mais bien vite ce fut le jour de Noël, un jour particulier puisque les familles des amis respectifs venaient les rejoindre. Même si les Malefoy avaient toujours du mal à accepter que leur fils unique traine avec de tels gens ils devaient bien reconnaitre que cela leur faisait du bien de sortir de leur cadre moyenâgeux.

Sous le traditionnel sapin de Noël décoré par le bon soin des enfants, tout le monde participait à un vrai banquet. Même si la table était divisée entre Serpentards et Gryffondors tout le monde prenait sur soi pour passer un agréable moment. Surtout que les enfants ne se privaient pas d'être mignons pour s'attirer les bonnes faveurs des grands-parents.

Quand vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux les enfants étaient plus que surexcités. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, tout le monde avait bien ri et étaient fatigués. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser les enfants jouer dans une pièce qu'ils surveilleraient grâce aux oreilles à rallonge des frères Weasley et de prendre le thé.

Narcissa Malefoy regardait le grand sourire de son fils Drago et cela la rendait heureuse. Bien sûr elle aurait préféré qu'il se marie avec quelqu'un de Sang Pur mais après tout il avait choisi la plus intelligente des sorcières de sa promotion, cela prouvait bien que son sang n'avait pas vraiment d'influence. En plus hermione se comportait toujours très bien quand elle venait au manoir, elle aurait pu être une vraie lady pensa Narcissa. Elle sourit à sa belle fille qui le lui rendit juste avant de croquer dans un délicieux chocolat en forme d'elfe de maison.

Lucius se faisait les mêmes réflexions que sa femme. Au départ il avait été horrifié d'apprendre que son fils sortait avec une Née Moldue. Et puis il l'avait rencontré. Elle l'avait impressioné tant par sa vivacité d'esprit que par sa répartie. Lui, le grand et craint Lucius Malefoy s'était fait rabrouer par une gamine. Lui aussi sourit à sa belle-fille mais elle ne le vit pas, elle remarqua cependant qu'Arthur Weasley venait d'entamer la conversation avec le père de Blaise comme si de rien n'était.

Le doux murmure des conversations s'éteignit lorsque Ginny demanda le silence

« Luna et moi avons une importante nouvelle donc nous souhaiterions vous faire part

-Cela fait désormais plusieurs années que nous sommes ensembles et nous sommes fiers de vous avoir toujours eu auprès de nous même quand vous pensiez que cela ne marcherait pas.

-Vous voir vivre votre vie de famille de manière épanouie nous a donné des envies.

-Hier nous avons lancé le processus d'adoption. »

Le silence qui suivit fut magistral. Puis Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ginny.

« Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! »

Les autres étaient encore sous le choc. Mais bien vite Neville et Hannah entourèrent leurs amies pour les féliciter. Ce fut ensuite le tour des Weasley puis de Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore et sa compagne en enfin leurs parents.

Le reste de la soirée permit à tout le monde de se remettre de ses émotions. Ginny et Luna étaient contentes de faire que leurs amis et familles approuvaient car cela n'était pas toujours facile dans ce monde encore très régi par les Sang Purs et leurs préjugés.

Le soir même Drago et Hermione discutaient avant de dormir.

« Tu te rends compte que Luna et Ginny vont avoir un enfant ?

-Je m'en rends bien compte et je ne les comprends pas vraiment… Pourquoi veulent-elles un enfant ?

-Tu en as deux je te rappelle ! Ca ne t'a pas effleuré que si même ton ego imbu de lui-même pouvait en vouloir un elles auraient le même désir ?

-C'est différent…

-En quoi est-ce différent ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bien, je préfère ça. Et je tiens à ce que tu ne leur fasses pas de remarques malvenues !

-Oui maitresse, bien maitresse.

-Arrête de faire l'elfe de maison, ça me rend folle !

-J'aime bien quand tu es énervée tu le sais dit-il en l'embrassant. »

Hermione aurait bien voulu répliquer mais les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes devenaient bien trop pressantes pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle décida donc d'attendre un autre moment pour se venger -Drago détestait quand elle mettait ses pieds froids contre ses mollets ce serait une bonne vengeance- et s'adonna à son baiser. Cette semaine était parfaite. Elle était heureuse.


End file.
